Ms. Frost
is a shopkeeper introduced in Yo-kai Watch, and a Frostina disguised as a human. She is the owner of the snack bar Frostia's Place, that is located in Downtown Springdale. Appearances *Yo-kai Watch: Befriending Yo-kai **Yo-kai Watch 2: NPC Yo-kai **Yo-kai Watch 3: NPC Yo-kai Appearance While disguised as a human, Ms. Frost appears as a young woman with pale skin, dark blue eyes, and dark brown hair. Her hair is tied up, and she has bangs done in a similar style to Frostina and Blizzaria. She wears a blue kimono, with dark blue and white patches on lower edges, a dark magenta obi, and black zōri with white tabi socks. Her true form looks exactly like any other Frostina. As she's one, Ms. Frost has the power to manipulate ice and snow, and can use these to freeze anything, but does not have full control over them. She is also shown to have the ability to turn into human form and keep this up for extended periods of time. Ms. Frost is an unusual Yo-kai, who has been living as a human in Springdale for a long time. Personality Ms. Frost is shown to a gentle, understanding personality, listening to the worries of her customers, though of course, that could simply be because her job requires her to. She is also shown to be nice and friendly with any children who happen to come across her shop. It is implied that she has the ability to help people "cool down" if they get very heated and angry and that she uses this power on her customers. Profile ''Yo-kai Watch The player can accept the request "Ms. Frost's Favor" from her, in which she asks them to retrieve Relaxing Herbs from Mount Wildwood. There they are attacked by a Mad Mountain staking his territory. Before Mad Mountain can hurt them further, a blast of ice ends up knocking him out, allowing the player to retrieve the Herbs. The ice is revealed to have come from a Frostina standing on the bridge further north, who then reveals herself as Ms. Frost, although Whisper and the player don't notice her. For fulfilling her request, Ms. Frost gives the player a Frostina Yo-kai Medal, causing them and Whisper to suspect that Ms. Frost is actually a Frostina, but Ms. Frost simply says that the Medal is "something to remember me by". She also participates in the request "Ultra Hide-and-Seek". Yo-kai Watch 2 Ms. Frost returns as the shopkeeper of "Frostia's Place" where the player can now buy Snacks. During the request "Directator's All-Star Cast", Ms. Frost is one of the female actresses that end up being chosen to play a part in Directator's movie. In her case, he seems especially interested in whether she is single or not, but after her answer, he quickly changes the topic. During the request "A Real Charmer" she appears as one of the people Kyubi takes a Kyubi Ball from, with both of them seemingly recognizing one another as fellow disguised Yo-kai. Yo-kai Watch 3 The player can still buy Snacks from her bar in this game. During the request she is one of the people who is visited by Lord Enma. It is revealed that she is acquainted with him and that she is a Yo-kai who is living as a human in order to protect Springdale and to connect humans and Yo-kai, alongside Mr. Goodsight and Mr. Barton. Etymology "Mama-san" is used in Japan to refer to to a high-ranking woman working at a bar and similar establishments. "Ms. Frost" is taken from "frost" and possibly "Frostina". Origin Ms. Frost is based on the yuki-onna, a youkai typically born from a soul of a woman who froze to death during a snowstorm. (see Frostina#Origin). Specifically, she appears to be based on the more friendly portrayal of them turning into human forms and aiding humans. Trivia * While Frostina is a Yo-kai that can be befriended in any game, the only game where the player can befriend Ms. Frost specifically is the first one. * In the Japanese version, her bar is called , referencing Frostina's Japanese name, and the mythological youkai. * In Japan, a "snack bar" refers to a kind of alcohol-serving hostess bar, however, in the Japanese version, Ms. Frost jokes that her bar just only has snacks. ** Despite this, it appears that she is still serving alcohol to her adult customers. In Other languages Category:Charming Tribe Category:Female Characters Category:Ice-attribute Yo-kai Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Rank B Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Candy Category:Humanoid Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch Category:Springdale Residents